


Claim Me

by Salazar101



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Knotting, Lots of come, M/M, Messy, Public Sex, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian wants Iron Bull to claim him, and figures the best way to do that is to draw the attention of other Alphas in Skyhold as a way to force Bull's hand.  Iron Bull is quite eager to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claim Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhhh it's just 1400 words of straight porn.

Dorian leaned against the tree, back arching as he stuck out his ass.  He looked over his shoulder to give Iron Bull a coy look, eyes fogged with lust.  He could smell other Alphas… whoever got to him first would be the one to satisfy him, to help him through the heat.  He wanted Bull.  He wanted strong hands and horns to grab as he was knotted. 

“Dorian…” Iron Bull growled, “I told you to wait for me.”

“A cruel thing to do,” Dorian groaned, sucking two of his fingers into his mouth with a loud moan.  He reeked of pheromones, from the corner of his eye he saw other Alphas slipping out of doors and leaning over the walls to look at him with hunger in their eyes.

“You wanton slut,” Bull snarled, stalking forward.  Dorian keened needily, spreading his legs without a care for their audience.  “You wet for me?” Bull asked, slapping his hand down on Dorian’s ass.

“Ah!  _Fasta vass_!”  Dorian pulled his fingers free with a sloppy whimper, a string of drool breaking to drip against his chin.  He pressed his hands against the bark of the tree, slick making the fabric of his pants stick to his thighs.

“If you’re not going to fuck him, _I will_ ,” boasted a human Alpha, slinking forward.

“Fuck off!” Bull snarled, hand gripping Dorian’s hip hard enough to bruise even through his clothes.  “Dorian is _my_ Omega!”

Dorian shivered with delight to hear such vulgar possessiveness fall from Bull’s lips so quickly.  He loved it, and Iron Bull would never talk like that if Dorian’s heat weren’t driving him crazy.  Big fingers gripped the fabric of his pants, ripping it away to let Bull see his puffy, red asshole without removing the leather clinging to his thighs.

The human Alpha took a deep breath as Dorian’s scent intensified.  “He’s unclaimed, anyone can have him!”  he snarled, stepping closer.

Two of Iron Bull’s fingers shoved into Dorian’s body without warning, sending him rocking forward with a loud cry.  He came then, pleasure cresting but never settling, never giving him any relief.  “Knot me, Bull!” Dorian begged, eyes lidding as he looked over his shoulder at Iron Bull.  “Claim me, bite me, _show_ them all who I belong to.”

Perhaps in the days to come, Dorian would feel embarrassed about this spectacle, but Heat had an odd effect on him.  He didn’t want to hide, he wanted everyone to know Bull was the Alpha he’d chosen.  This wasn’t their first Heat together… but it was the first one Dorian had brought attention to.  His body craved the rough sex, craved Iron Bull taking him like an animal.  What better way to get that then to make him compete with other Alphas?  What better way to get him to finally lay claim than to remind Bull that there were other Alphas and Dorian was still available to them?

Iron Bull’s hand pulled free of his leaking asshole to clench in his hair.  “I’ll show them,” Bull promised darkly.  His voice rose as he addressed the other Alphas, “This man is mine!  In or out of Heat, no one touches him but _me_!”  Iron Bull wrenched Dorian’s head back, and the rough movement sparked another orgasm, Dorian’s come striping over the tree as he wailed his pleasure to the starry sky.

“Bull!  B-Bull!”  Dorian’s tongue felt too big for his mouth as he slurred out Bull’s name. 

“Alright,” Iron Bull’s deep voice rumbled just for him, “don’t cry baby, I’m gonna take care of you.”  He bent forward to whisper in Dorian’s ear, “And you didn’t have to manipulate me into this.”

“Good things come to those who refuse to wait,” Dorian gasped out brokenly, “old Tevinter saying.”

Iron Bull’s laugh against his ear was enough to have Dorian coming again, tears springing into his eyes as the sharp, unending pleasure shook through him once more.  Never satisfying him, only making him hungrier for more.  The Alphas were drifting closer, but none of them were crazy enough to actually take on Iron Bull, even the bold man wasn’t trying to fight him.  He just shifted restlessly nearby, pacing and growling.

Dorian felt the fat head of Bull’s cock rub against his swollen, sensitive asshole.  Then press forward in one sharp thrust.  “AH!”  Another splash of come against the tree, now dripping with his seed.  The smell of his heat filled the air, drawing in an even bigger audience who were touching themselves as they watched Bull’s balls slap wetly against Dorian’s ass.  He screamed, only Bull’s hand fisted in his hair keeping his head from dropping weakly between his shoulders.

“I’m gonna fuck this sloppy cunt wide open,” Bull growled fucking Dorian ruthlessly, hips almost bruising his ass.  “I bet by the end of it I’ll be able to slide my knot in and out, fuck you with it!”

There was a sigh from the Alphas around them at the imagery.  Dorian sniffed, and he could smell the come of some of the Alphas.  A thick, cloying scent that brought drool dripping from between his parted lips.  Dorian came and sobbed at the feeling, he thought he’d go mad if Bull didn’t knot him soon.  He could feel it swelling, feel it stretching and catching on his ass.

“You want all these Alphas to watch you get knotted?” Bull said roughly, “want them to watch you get claimed?”

“Y-yes!”  Dorian cried wetly, tasting the salt of his own tears.  He was overwhelmed, overstimulated… and needy.  So needy.  He could feel it in his bones, a fire consuming him from the inside out.

Iron Bull roared, hand releasing Dorian’s hair to splay at his chest, shoving him upright to press against Bull’s sweaty chest as he was slammed against the trunk of the tree, cheek scraping along the bark as he wailed.  Teeth sank into his neck as Bull thrust forward one last time, knot swelling as Dorian felt his cock pulse and pulse and pulse.  Endlessly filling him with come.  So much so that even the knot couldn’t hold it in and it dribbled thickly down his thighs.  It stained the remains of his pants, it smeared over leather, Dorian could picture it dripping down Bull’s heavy balls.  His belly felt full, he reached down to stroke it, feeling the way it distended and shivering with delight.

He came again, body clenching over Bull’s knot, drawing forth a growl that was muffled against his neck.  Dorian shuddered as he weakly painted the tree with his come, feeling the scents around him change.  All he could smell was Bull now.  His Alpha.  His.  The Alphas shifted and began to slink away as Dorian’s scent released them.  He would only draw one now.

Slowly the fog lifted and Dorian whimpered as Bull’s teeth unlocked from his skin, blood trickling weakly, tickling him like fingers.  Bull licked it up, tongue lapping sweetly against the violent bite as his strong hands stroked and soothed along Dorian’s skin.

“Such a naughty boy, putting on a show like that,” Bull chastised playfully against the shell of his ear.

“Mmmm, once that knot deflates… we’ll continue it somewhere more private,” Dorian sighed, shivering as Bull’s cock twitched inside him, sending more hot come splashing out his stretched hole.  He could only imagine how much would fall out when Bull finally pulled back.

Iron Bull; his bondmate.  And all the Alphas in Skyhold knew it.

When Bull’s knot finally loosened, Bull pulled back with a hiss, catching Dorian before his legs could give out.  With a press against his belly, come splashed into the grass to pool at their feet.  Iron Bull covered Dorian’s hand with his own, whispering filthy praise into Dorian’s ear as he pressed harder, his seed smearing all down Dorian’s shaking legs and the back of his balls.  More come than Dorian had ever taken before.

He could feel it triggering his next heat cycle, and if Bull’s panting was any indication, it was obvious.  Dorian sighed as he was pulled into Bull’s arms and carried off.  Perhaps they would get one of the plugs… see just how much come Dorian could take… of course, they had plenty more Heats to play with.


End file.
